


such is life

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: “Okay,” Phil sighs. He spins his chair so it’s facing Dan’s. “Look at me.”“What.”“Face me,” Phil tells him, “Please.”





	such is life

“Dan.”

Dan bites back a sharp retort. It’s really not Phil’s fault that he’s in such a foul mood and he shouldn’t have to deal with the fallout. Dan doesn’t necessarily blame himself either, though, because he’s human and these things happen.

Him and Phil also work incredibly hard and while they’ve managed to adapt their lives to that of celebrity status, essentially, they have their share of bad days. Dan’s just happen to occur at the worst of times.

Dan likes to think he’s come a long way with his mental health, with Phil supportively in tow. It’s oddly satisfying these days to feel stressed, like his nerves are strung so taut they threaten to snap. Or to even just be in a strop. Because he _feels_ , and feeling is truly amazing.

When Dan was at his worst, a long time ago now, he knew Phil felt his way of helping Dan fell too short. But Phil stayed by his side through the awful episodes and when Dan finally had the courage to go to therapy. For that, Dan is forever indebted to him.

“I’m fine, Phil, really. Let’s just get it over with.”

“I don’t want us to ‘get it over with’, though, I want you to be in the mood so we can both make a good video. The people that watch us all the time know when you’re on one, Dan.”

“Right, thanks.”

“Okay,” Phil sighs. He spins his chair so it’s facing Dan’s. “Look at me.”

“What.”

“Face me,” Phil tells him, “Please.”

Dan does as he’s told, reluctantly, suddenly feeling under scrutiny. He gathers from Phil’s collectedness that he’s being patient and considerate of Dan, but he has no idea where Phil’s going with this.

“Are you channelling your zen my way?” Dan says flatly.

“No,” Phil says, “Just be quiet and look at me.”

Dan wants to laugh at the absurdity of it, which is maybe Phil’s intention. He hides his sulking and focuses on Phil’s face, calm and even. Outrageously so considering Dan’s attitude.

Now, an eight-year relationship can do a lot to person, Dan’s found, but he’s unsure if it’s protocol for one’s significant other to use their own unembellished expression as medicine for the other’s bad mood.

“What _are_ you doing, Phillip?”

“Well, you’ve barely looked at me properly all day, and maybe that’s partly to do with it, so we’re making up for it.”

“Yes, because I’m well aware I’ve had a face like a slapped ass and I didn’t want you to think it was because of you.”

“I know it isn’t because of me,” Phil says, like it’s obvious.

“Phil,” Dan says, impatiently.

“You might think it’s stupid, but I’m getting us on the same page so we can make a gaming video that you’ll be happy with. This is already working, see, your face is looking less like a slapped ass.”

A huff of laughter escapes Dan’s treacherous mouth. “This is certainly a different way of you cheering me up.”

“Yes, but we do not have the time for your favourite alternatives.”

“Like you shagging my brains out?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Yes, that. No time. Have to edit this video and then get a good night’s sleep, ready to leave tomorrow. Sensible alternative.”

Dan drags in a breath. “Alright,” he says, “I’ll look at your face.”

Phil’s face does a lot for Dan, frankly. It’s a nice face. Good mouth. Pretty eyes. It’s the face he’ll be looking at until natural selection sweeps him up and he’s incredibly thankful for it.

“I’m sorry you’re having an off day,” Phil says after a few minutes.

“Is what it is,” Dan says, thinking about how long it’s been since he last blinked.

“I know you’re stressed.”

“I know you are, too, you’re just handling it well.”

“You don’t handle your emotions wrong at all, Dan. I know stress affects you differently and it’s fine.”

“It’s fine,” Dan says,

Phil smiles at him, nudges his foot with his own.

“I’ll edit this in bed, or downstairs, if you want. I’ll make you a hot drink and we’ll wind down for a bit.”

“Downstairs sounds nice,” Dan considers. “Then you can fireman-carry me to bed.”

“Of course I can,” Phil drones.

Dan spins himself back and grabs at the mouse.

“Sure you’re ready?” Phil asks.

“So help me god, Phil, press record on that camera.”

Phil smiles and does so.


End file.
